Because I Love You
by Houdini124
Summary: My version of the aftermath of the final boss in EarthBound. Remember when Paula wanted to tell Ness something but claims to have forgotten? *hint hint*


"PSI, Farewell!" Poo shouted as a wind blew him away.

"I'm staying here with Dr. Andonuts... I mean, Dad. Hey, if you two ever get hitched, congrats."

Ness and Paula glanced at each other then at the ground, blushing horribly at Jeff's prediction.

The short, cream colored beings with a single strand of black hair tied with a ribbon, named Mr. Saturn, except for one named Dr. Saturn, all crowded around Paula, saying their goodbyes in their strange way.

Paula hugged and kissed each one, and each Mr. Saturn snuggled into Paula's pink gingham dress like a kitten to its mother.

The Mr. Saturns had taken a liking to Paula, and she found the Mr. Saturns incredibly cute with their stubby little legs and round noses and habit of "fishing for birdies".

Ness and Paula said their farewell to Jeff, Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturns then hiked out of Saturn Valley.

Ness and Paula were about to enter the cave that led out of the valley when Paula reached over and clasped Ness' hand in her own.

"I know you're still scared of the roaches, Paula, but Giygas is defeated. There's no need to worry about an attack anymore."

Paula pursed her lips and nodded. She had always had a fear of crawly things, but somehow the embodiment of all evil in the universe wasn't too bad by comparison. Paula had faith that if she just prayed hard enough, people would do the same for her, Ness, Jeff and Poo.

Ness and Paula entered the cave, and just to amuse Paula; Ness stepped on every bug that was in the cave, even using his telekinesis to make them cave in on themselves or bring them hard to the floor.

The duo headed to Threed, and Ness and Paula stopped in front of the hotel where they had been captured.

"Wait here for a moment, please." Ness politely suggested.

Paula nodded, and Ness used PSI Teleport Alpha.

NESS' POV

I landed in Summers, the first place I thought of that had what I needed. I jogged into the department store and asked the cashier what bracelets he had in stock.

The cashier took a swig of his Sprite and said the only one he had left was diamond, and that it would cost over nine thousand dollars, $9,998 to be exact.

I excused myself and withdrew some money from the ATM.

I came back to the counter just as a customer walked in the door.

"I'll take that diamond bracelet, please."

The cashier gave me a look of surprise I had the money to by such a thing at the age of thirteen but handed it over anyway in a pink gingham box that matched Paula's dress and a bow that matched her ribbon.

I was almost out of the store when I overheard what the customer behind me in line said, "I'll take a diamond bracelet, please."

The cashier claimed I had taken the last one, and I felt a pair of eyes glare at my back before I used Teleport Alpha to go back to Threed after putting the present in my backpack next to an extra Super Plush Teddy Bear I had after the battle with Giygas.

NORMAL POV

Ness saw Paula sitting on the steps of the Threed hotel, her elbows on her knees and palms on her face.

"Hey Paula! I'm back!" Ness called out to her.

Paula jumped up and took her place by Ness' side, eager to be with him again for the short amount of time left.

As Ness and Paula strolled through Threed, they overheard conversations about people feeling much more confident in themselves and being happier altogether.

A few times people came up to Ness and Paula and thanked them for saving Threed and ridding people's minds of evil thoughts.

One time, a lady wearing only a black pair of sunglasses and a black bikini with red lipstick and blonde hair came up and apologized profusely for locking the two in an underground room.

The tunnel connecting Threed and Twoson seemed to still echo with the moans of ghosts.

Once in Twoson, Ness and Paula headed for the Polestar Preschool, the preschool named after Paula's family name that doubled as Paula's house.

Paula was originally going to retreat into her home for the first time in weeks, but she hung back and sighed.

"Ness... I need to tell you something..." Paula murmured.

Ness, who was about to give Paula her presents, felt excitement flutter in his chest as he asked, "What is it?"

Paula closed her eyes. "This is a public place. I know just where to go."

Paula led the way to a bright orange building in the southwest region of Twoson. Ness opened the door and she walked in, thanking him as she did.

Paula seated herself on the couch, formerly used by a Mr. Saturn who returned to Saturn Valley some time back. Ness sat beside Paula and gazed into her brilliant opal eyes.

Paula stared back into Ness' emerald eyes until he averted his gaze to his backpack, pulling out a Super Plush Teddy Bear and a beautifully wrapped box.

"For me?" Paula sweetly pointed to herself, "Thank you Ness, I've needed a teddy bear for some time now, ever since that first one turned into a pile of fluff."

Paula carefully took the tape off either side of the box, then flipped it over to take the tape off the bottom. She carefully took the wrapping paper off the box and opened it, revealing a bracelet that was clear but shone like the sun.

Paula stuttered, "Ness, is this diamond? How did you afford this?"

Ness shrugged, "Nothing is too good for you, Paula. Only someone perfect can defeat the entity of evil, and you are perfect to me."

Paula blushed from the implication and muttered shyly, "That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Ness, I love you."

Ness smiled and reached out to hug Paula, but instead of a hug the usually shy but quick to act Paula set her left hand on Ness' shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his neck, pulling the two into a wonderful kiss.

Ness went wide eyed and a crimson blush spread across his face, but this was what Ness had dreamed about. Ness closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss a bit, loving Paula more than ever.

Eventually, Paula needed to breathe so she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, looking at Ness as his eyes slowly opened.

"Paula..."

"Ness..."

The two leaned in again, but this time the kiss was shorter.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too, Paula."

_**EarthBound is not mine. Maybe when I learn Japanese and move to Japan to work for Nintendo, but not now. Listen to the song "Because I Love You" by Edo Bean, also not mine.**_


End file.
